underworld inustyle
by inflamedsoul
Summary: i guess the title says it. its pretty funny and kindof pointless. its a joint fic between destroyedsoul and inflamedeclipse. plz r&r, no flamers.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.. Except the lint in our pockets. maybe not even that... .  
  
Prologue  
  
Deep within the catacombs of Tokyo, Sesshoumaru watched blood pool at the bottom of the test tube. 'Soon. This war will be over."  
  
***  
  
Speeding down a deserted alley swathed in dense fog, the piercing cold rain seeping though a fresh shoulder wound. Dawn would break soon, and the figure ran through the still-dark town.  
  
***  
  
Blood stained the walls as the beast fed on the corpse of a vampire. The lycan raised it blood-stained muzzle, entrails hanging from the still- moving body. As it howled to the moon, the vampire lifted its arm with the last of its strength, and a shot of silver ripped thought the lycan's chest.  
  
All was silent in the dead of the night. 


	2. so it begins

Disclaimer: we don't own anything included in this fic. We own. air?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Damn it!!' Inu-Yasha cursed mentally as he stumbled around in his apartment. He tripped and rolled, kicking out at nothing. 'First day of work and I'm already fucking late!!!' cursing, he pulled on his clothes and bolted for the door, flicking off the pieces of plaster raining on his head. Behold the power of Shippo, the lycan discus. Insanity runs rampant here. not to mention Miroku's err. problems. ehehe.  
  
As Inu-Yasha tried to leave, jamming his hat on his head with gloved hands he almost made it to the door, and was about to open it. when the lycan discus slammed into his back. How Shippo managed to get up from being sprawled on Inu's back to bouncing around in less than a second was a mystery.  
  
"Where ya goin' Inu!? Huh? Huh!?" screamed Shippo. Inu-Yasha groaned and covered his ears then gave up and picking Shippo up by the tail, threw him across the room. Of course, he came back. The kid was Tarzan on a caffeine buzz.  
  
***  
  
Kagome, a normal 20 year old, was also late for something; school. She was sprinting as fast as her shivering legs could take her, while wearing her school uniform. (Which wasn't very warm).  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha had just barely made it out of the apartment without slamming the door on Shippo's foot. As He pushed through the crowd as much as he could, he looked up. Up ahead was Kawagashi Hospital, where he worked as an assistant vet.  
  
Sloshing though the mix of leaves and water while holding his hat on his head, he raced up the stairs, muscles burning, he burst though the office door. "Well I guess it could've been snowing and icy and all that good shit..." he sighed to himself while taking off his hat and coat.  
  
"Straight on time" the doctor remarked, obviously surprised. "Amazingly"  
  
Inu-Yasha trudged over to the doctor.  
  
***  
  
Back at Inu-Yasha's apartment, Shippo and Miroku were having a. fun. time as Miroku practiced throwing the lycan discus, otherwise known as Shippo, the 'discus' was pigging out on the doughnuts and coffee Inu-Yasha was planning to have eaten that morning. Houston, we have takeoff in T minus 10 seconds. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.  
  
"BWAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" and the discus transmogrified (heh. Calvin and Hobbes) into a lycan pinball, ricocheting off the walls. Makes you wonder why they weren't kicked out of the complex already. probably because it is a all-lycan place.  
  
"No Shippo not the-" CRASH!!!  
  
".Great we need a new door again." BOOM!!!  
  
"!? How'd he break the fridge!?"  
  
"YAAAH!" .and Old Faithful took up residence in their apartment.  
  
Miroku began to pray that Inu-Yasha would be in a good mood when he came back.  
  
***  
  
Kagome, now sprinting out of frustration, leaped up the stairs, soaring over the six steps that lead up to the school. When she sprinted into the homeroom, there was no one there but the teacher,  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Mr. Sojiri asked while frowning at his papers.  
  
Kagome looked at the clock in horror. It was only 4:30 a.m.  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha, in a surgeon's white coat, mask, and gloves, darted between patients while walking fairly fast to aid a vet. The patient was apparently spirited and Inu-Yasha was supposed to calm him. How could Inu- Yasha calm something? Good question.  
  
***  
  
As the somewhat familiar barking reached his ears, Inu-Yasha reached for his frying pan on a hook next to the door. "Oi Myouga-jijii" CLANG! With a yelp, the wolf fell off the examination table, while Inu-Yasha examined the frying pan. "Hmm. I need a new one."  
  
Muttering about insane car-magnets, Inu-Yasha began treating the wolf. It didn't happen frequently, only 3 times a week. Hail the great immortal wolf; a.k.a Myouga the cowardly wolf, the great car-magnet.  
  
***  
  
While Myouga was having his near-weekly treatment, Miroku was desperately trying to fix the geyser of cold water in the bathroom. Only it seemed to have multiplied to three in the bathroom and every other existing pipeline in the whole apartment. Add a very messy room, broken refrigerator, door, and tv, and a very beat-up looking Shippo.  
  
Miroku began writing his will.3 guesses as to what he's writing.  
  
*** As Kagome strolled along to the star bucks around the corner, a hand covered her mouth and pulled her into an alley. She felt a stinging pain in her shoulder, and then someone licked at the wound. 'What the-!?!' Feeling faint from the blood loss, she fell to her knees, and blackedout. 


End file.
